


Confession

by Teesag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, also, and also a masochist, black hat is bored and classy, flug is depressed and wants validation, flug is in denial, might be a bit of a slow burn so get ready, what kind of plot? i dont fucken know but we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teesag/pseuds/Teesag
Summary: Flug feels like something is missing in his current life, he got the villains, the labs, the boss, what else could he want?Oh, the boss, that's right....Anyway, he wonders what could fill him, he'll find out, right?
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 15





	Confession

A lack.

That is what the doctor has been feeling, for a very, very long time.

He doesn’t think there was a time where that lack wasn’t as strong as it is now. He has what he wants, a lab, is part of the biggest villain organization in the world, and is constantly mistreated along with the others, what more could he ask for? Well, even if he keeps doing this, how long until there’s nothing? Is this what being a villain feels like? It’s the same thing, hero comes, they either lose or win, and losing is not an option, but they screw up anyway, and then punishment comes. He thinks he’s become used to this, it doesn't feel as bad as the first time a screw up happened, although…

Flug always gets a thrill, he wouldn’t call it a thrill, but he doesn’t know what else to call it, he’s scared and it hurts, but he knows he won’t die, a punishment is not an execution, punishment is discipline, and that’s what he deserves for screw ups. But he can never tell what that extra feeling is behind those “thrills”.

He looks at the blueprints on his hands, these feel like the same blueprints since a year ago, somehow. And it feels like the same, all the same, feels like a cartoon or some twisted sitcom. What could he do? What could change? What CAN change? He doesn’t know what he wants, really, he…

Hm, maybe it’s validation.

**“ Flug. “**

The voice of the punishment, the leader of the organization, a ruler, a demon, and even a god, it’s the ultimate being that he’s ever laid his eyes upon, he goes by Black Hat, though that might actually be his name.

“ Yes, Sir? “

Another day, another check-up. He wonders if cycles would be this… weird.

**“ Are you able to do this? “**

“ Of course, Sir. Always. “ Said the """""""doctor""""""""""

**“ Good. “** Black Hat left, he couldn’t see him leaving, nor entering, he never does. He always has anxiety talking to him, the scares drive him near insane, but never fully. It is to be expected, the boss of the supreme evil organization.

Flug used to think he could be a kind of a ruler, but that failed, he’s not up for that, and besides, it was traumatic to see his family again, never again. Only science now.

“ Back to work, I suppose. ''

Is this all there is to him? Just science? Being a doctor? How did he never get bored out of this, he’s like, almost ancient, he does seem bored too, but he can still have joy in seeing pain, maybe it’s in his nature or something, just allows dopamine and serotonin. Eh, he’ll never know, these monologues are all that make him function and cope.

\--

In bed, Flug never removes his mask, he likes the feeling, it’s like it’s supposed to be his face.

“ … “

He really wished something new would happen. Anything but heroes and villains.

Sweet dreams.

\--

Flug, Flug, Flug, Flug, Flug, Flug, Flug. What name to a doctor.

Why, I thought you finally found some meaning in this life, it’s been a lot, are you sure this is how it’s going to end? I’m not suggesting you do anything else, but don’t you want something thrilling?

“ I don’t know what is thrilling to me. “

I’m sure you do, you just don’t acknowledge it, you always ignore it and pretend it’s just a feeling, always a feeling, always something unnecessary. That’s almost like you, isn’t it?

“ Haha, basically. But I can’t help it, I can’t just not ignore it, I’m not a psychologist, you know? “

You want attention, don’t you? You would love if someone just acknowledged you, but it has to hurt, easy attention isn’t real, nor easy, it has to be real.

“ Wouldn’t that be painful? What’s the point of attention if it hurts you. “

Don’t ask me, that’s not what I feel. That’s how you feel about it, you’re so confused about how your feelings work you just work and work and work and pretend these feelings aren’t there, but you will screw up again, they’ll motivate you to do something, and you’ll fail. Why is that? Do you want to screw up?

“ It’s the only way that he’ll look at me. I- “

Ah, so that’s the source, even knowing he’ll punish you, you want his attention? Despite his attention being that of pain? You really don’t know what love is, right?

“ I didn’t mean it like that! I just, it's... exciting? I don’t know, why am I being asked this? This is weird, stop that. “

You’re trying to bury the feelings again, you’ll know they’ll come back, you just aren’t sure of what you want, but if you try to explore those feelings, you’ll soon know, how you really feel, if that’s how you want to break out of this cycle, YOU need to do the initiative, not anyone else. No one feels like how you do.

“ But, I’m still not sure what to do, do I just screw up again? It’ll be the same thing again, won’t it? It’s just, not validation. “

I know, and you know that, but it’s the touch, isn’t it? You wish that touch could be made in a different context, and it didn’t have to hurt, at least, not in this context, you want it to hurt good, it’s sad, but it’s exciting, isn’t it?

“ I don’t like this. “

Nobody likes pain, Flug, especially not emotional pain, deny all you want, it’s going to happen anyway.

“ What is? “

Your feelings, silly. Despite not having a soul, you’re still a human, you know that, right? You have emotions, a heart, organs, etc.

“ They get in the way. “

It’s that or the cycle, choose, or don’t, it’s going to happen anyway, it’s up to you if you want it to be yours.

“ What are you anyway? Where am I? This… “

This is a dream, isn’t it?

\--

Today was not a good night of sleep.

Flug was tired again, despite having enough sleep, somehow, he’s still tired. What to do? What to do?

Looking at this project, it’s so tiring, he doesn’t want to build this, it’s so boring, annoying, it’s the same thing, he feels tired, tired, tired, tired. What’s the deal with machines? Why not just use a factory? A machine to build machines, yeah, maybe he’ll build that and then he won’t have to, or something, but… if he doesn’t do this, then…

He feels weird today.

\--

Knock, knock.

**“ Come in. “**

The office, it’s a very beautiful and large place, but it gives him the chills, it’s too big, very big, but it still somehow feels claustrophobic.

“ Hey… It’s me- “

**“ I know, what is it? ”**

“ Well…………….. uh. “

What is he doing? This is crazy, it’s like telling a teacher he doesn’t want to do homework, he has to, he can’t not to, but, but, but, BUT.

“ I, don’t, well, “

An eyebrow raise from the boss, the waiting is obnoxious.

“ I don’t… think I can do this, Sir. The, uh, project, I mean. It’s too… much. “

**“ I see. “**

Black Hat was now standing, hands behind his back, he felt much taller than the doctor remembered, an overpowering presence, the room felt tight, air seemingly leaving, the lack of sound was terrifying.

**“ Are you making a fool out of me, Doctor? Yes or no, and yet you change your answer, when you know that I only ask once. And this isn’t even our largest project yet. “**

**“ I… I know, I’m just. I don’t, think, I, really, don’t think, I want to, my brain.. uh… “**

A creak, he was much closer than before. Startling the doctor.

**“ You don’t want to...? “**

**“ You don’t want to, you say. “**

A grin appeared on his face, that’s never a good sign.

**“ You don’t want anything, you do what I tell you to, you know you can’t leave. You know this very well. Are you making a fool out of me, Doctor? Perhaps, lying? Trying to piss me off? “**

“ N, no! I just, I’m, tired, I j- “

**“ Well, you did it, I’m pissed. “**

His neck was forcefully grabbed, and brought up, his feet leaving the ground. Now he could feel almost no air.

**“ What a shame, I was expecting you to do decent with this project, I guess decent isn’t even available nowadays. “**

“ S-sir, pl...ease… “

**“ Please what? I can’t hear you. “**

“ I, sorry- I will, do… “

Flug was shoved against the wall, Black Hat bringing him closer to his own face.

**“ Look at me. “**

He tried his best to open his eyes, the sight was terrifying, but, at the same time…

**“ Say it. “**

“ I… l, w- will do… it. I'm sorry, Si...r... “

Fall, released, air came again, at last.

**“ Now, you better do more than decent, or else you won’t be having your lungs for much longer, now leave my office this instant. “**

Flug scurried to leave, trying his best to run away.

The door closed behind him right after.

That... was a thrill.

\--

“ Fuck… “

It was night again, he was exhausted from working, like every day, the room was quiet, excluding his own noises.

“ Mn… ah… “

A sharp inhale, this feels wrong, but, so good at the same time, how fucked is he?

“ Ahn… “

Flug was in his boxers, his dick in his hand, he really tried not to think about it, but it was impossible, this boner has not gotten away since he got strangled, what is this? Why is this happening? This doesn’t feel like the first time, but it does, what is happening?

Rub…

“ C’mon… just… c-cum… “

It was hard, he tried to imagine women, men, just anything, but he couldn’t, it wouldn’t happen, what…

“ Hck! Ah, shit… m… “

Black Hat… He wondered, how would he have sex?

He tried to ignore the thought, but, it wasn’t leaving, not this time, his coat, on the floor, his chest and abdomen, exposed, touching himself, tongue out, drool, it was so… It, he, he was strangling, he could strangle, strangle… strangle… Choke, choke… Black Hat’s dick…

“ Ff… ah! “

Flug imagined him, how big it would be, how much could fit, how rough it would be, would he even have one? He doesn’t care… just anything, anything…

“ Gnh… Mm, fuck, Black… Hat… “

His hand had gotten faster, before he could realize what he was thinking, his dick shot out in his hand, sticky, hot white. He hasn’t done this in a while, but why now, he wonders, why. Why? Why would he want his boss to…

“ Haah… Black Hat, I’m, so tired… “

He would wash his hand later.

The feeling was gone, for now, it has subsided, but how much longer until he will crave for it? The touch, the pain, the pleasure? It will haunt him, and he’ll try to escape it, he knows that the last thing Black Hat would do is fuck someone, no one would be worthy, no one…

But he still wishes, he just wants that fucking mystery of a dick. His body, Black Hat’s body, together, how would his skin feel… Fuck, this is too erotic for him to think of, he’s going to get another boner if he keeps going. Nap time.

Sleep… Sleep.

Fucking dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> first time i write porn lesgo


End file.
